


Electric Love

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: At least part of a song, Dancing, F/F, Selina is done with this, Song fic, being dorks, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Selina goes to drop off a housewarming present only to run into Pamela and Harley being dorks.





	Electric Love

Selina climbed into the open apartment window and stepped down onto the . All around her, a bizarre mix of boxes, potted plants, and mix matched furniture were lined along the walls, leaving the majority of the floor cleared. Selina threw the large duffel bag off onto the nearest chair and looked around.

"Harley, I've told you a thousand times not to leave your windows opens!" She called out. No one answered. 

Selina frowned. "Pam? Harley?" Still, no one answered. 

Strange. Selina checked her text. Nope, they said to meet them here and now. 

Well, she was already here, so she might as well see the place. Selina walked through an archway and found herself in a standard kitchen step up. Built in counters and cupboards dressed up the room, making the otherwise empty room feel a little less lifeless. 

It was here that Selina heard faint music coming from somewhere nearby. Curious, Selina followed it deeper into the apartment, down a short hall and to the last door on the left. The door was open a third of the way in, spilling out a baring but sweet melody. Selina edged forward and peaked inside. 

Harley was pressed against Pam with her head tilted back, smiling. Her multcolored pigtails swung around wildly, and her matching makeup was smudged. Pam had her arms wrapped around Harley. She looked as prim and perfect as ever except for the The two were gently swaying to the music as the opening swelled up. 

"Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins." Harley sang, though she struggled not to giggle. Pam groaned, but Selina could see her struggling not to smile. 

"Baby, I'm dying for another taste." Harley pressed up against Pam, making a show of batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips. Pam rolled her eyes, but she was now openly smiling.

"And every night, my mind is running around her." With that, Harley pulled Pam into a twirl. She let out a laugh in surprise. Her red curls flew around her in a wild mass as Harley turned her around a couple of times.

"Thunder is getting louder and louder."

Pam took control of their improved dance, grabbing ahold of Harley so they were both swirling around the room. Harley didn't seem to mind. The two were all smiles, and giggles, and loving gazes as they moved to the mounting chorus.

"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle. I can't let you let you go now that I've got it. All I need is to be struck by your electric love!" 

Pam smiled softly at Harley. Harley smiled back and tugged at Pam's flowery sundress. She seemed to get the hint, and closed the distance for a kiss. 

A long kiss. The two moved out of Selina's view. After a bit, she heard springs creak.

Ok, time to go! Selina crept away from the door and headed back to the open window. She almost left before she remembered something. She went over to her duffel bag and produced a wall clock. It's clock face was shaped like a cat complete with darting eyes and a swishing tail, making it the absolutely perfect housewarming gift. 

Selina propped it up onto the chair before shouldering her bag and hopping back out the window. Selina smiled, thinking about how much grief she was going to give Pam and Harley about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Electric Love iTs Borns' song.


End file.
